1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of staircase repair and restoration and relates more particularly to hardwood overlays for covering an existing composite or solid wood staircase and a method of installing the same.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Conventional staircases of the type found in many residential buildings are commonly fabricated from raw, construction grade materials, such as plywood, fiberboard or various other composites, and are covered with flooring materials such as carpeting to provide an attractive and comfortable exterior surface. It is also relatively common for residential staircases to be fabricated from solid hardwood, such as oak, walnut, or cherry. Hardwood staircases are generally more desirable than carpeted composite staircases and are more expensive to construct due to the higher cost of the materials involved.
In the case of carpeted staircases, it is sometimes desirable to upgrade the staircase to a solid hardwood staircase for aesthetic reasons, such as when the seller of a home wishes to make the home more attractive to potential buyers, even when the original carpeted staircase is in good condition. In the case of hardwood staircases, the accumulation of surface wear over the course of time can make replacement of the staircase desirable, and sometimes even necessary, for aesthetic and functional reasons. In either case, replacing an existing staircase with a new, solid hardwood staircase typically requires extensive demolition and can sometimes be prohibitively expensive.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a means for achieving the appearance, durability, and longevity of a brand new, solid hardwood staircase without having to demolish an existing hardwood or carpeted composite staircase. It would further be advantageous to have such a means that is affordable and that can be implemented quickly and easily.